1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible flat cable, and more particularly to a flexible flat cable which has a shielding effect and matches characteristic impedance of an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,804,028, issued on Sep. 28, 2010, discloses a flexible flat cable to be applied in electrical connectors, including an insulative carrier extending along a front-to-back direction, an insulated base layer, a metal grid layer arranged on the insulated base layer which is attached to the insulative carrier, and a set of signal conductors sandwiched between the insulative carrier and the combined metal grid layer and insulated base layer. The set of signal conductors has a same pitch between every two adjacent signal conductors along the front-to-back direction. The metal grid layer is arranged uniformly in meshed arrangement. The flexible flat cable is generally able to match characteristic impedance of an electrical connector.
A flat cable having consistent impedance is desired.